


Harmony

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not easier, just different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineadvent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 8: Harmony

Kurt pushes the door open with his elbow, sorting through the stack of mail in his hand to separate the bills from the Christmas cards, stops by the little end table next to the coat rack to finish his task.

“Anything interesting?” Blaine asks, walking over to greet him with a kiss to his cheek. “How was your day?”

Kurt flashes him a smile, holds out an envelope to him, thick, expensive paper with a familiar blue and red logo in the top corner. “This one's for you. And my day was good, thank you, did you have fun at your rehearsal?”

“Yeah, it was great,” Blaine assures him, already tearing the envelope with the index finger of his right hand, sliding out a card with the same logo from the envelope, a bright, delighted smile spreading across his face. “It's an invitation to next year's Warblers reunion!”

“Oh!” Kurt pulls a second envelope made of the same paper from the pile in his hand, this one addressed to him. “Looks like I got one too!”

Blaine rolls his eyes at him. “Of course you did, you're one of us!”

“I was, for like, a few months! I'd understand if they wouldn't -”

“We were never the same after you left,” Blaine tells him, leaning up to kiss his lips. “You've more than earned your place among the alumni.”

“I'm just glad they remember me as more than just a disruptive presence,” Kurt jokes, and Blaine laughs.

“You certainly did shake things up for us back then, but I think we needed that. I actually heard that they still regularly perform in nursing homes, and that's something you started, isn't it?”

Kurt shakes his head, puts the rest of the mail on the end table to sort through later. “I did it to impress you. I'm not sure that counts.”

“I married you, didn't I?” Blaine hugs him around the waist, nudges his nose off of Kurt's. “And Westerville's senior citizens still get musical entertainment on a regular basis.”

Kurt hugs him back, kisses him once before pulling back to make his way to the bathroom. “I'm just going to take a quick shower and then we can eat, okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine agrees, slapping his ass as he walks away. “Don't be too long, I'm hungry!”

Kurt closes the bathroom door behind himself and smiles. He's glad that even a decade later he still gets invited to reunions, but he wouldn't be upset if they preferred not to include him. His time with the Warblers had been brief and he's well aware that, until the very end, he never did fit into the group very well regardless of how well he got along with the individual members.

The blazers, the council, the civilized structuredness of their sessions and set lists and rehearsals – it has always been Blaine's thing more than his, and he'd known it even then.

He understands discipline and hard work and being organized – he could never have survived the creative chaos of the New Directions if he didn't, he probably wouldn't have made it through NYADA, and he certainly wouldn't be where he is today.

But he's always loved the challenge of creating from chaos, taking a clutter of ideas and possibilities and ordering them into something new and beautiful, pushing the limits of what is possible, taking risks, rewriting the rules constantly.

Blaine, on the other hand, thrives on harmony.

And sometimes Kurt envies him for it, the way Blaine can sit down and plan out a performance and know exactly what it's going to be like. His results are no less spectacular than Kurt's, he just gets there taking a different route.

Where Kurt feels stifled by boundaries and limits, Blaine finds security in structure and meticulous planning. Where Kurt gets his momentum from clashing ideas and uncompromising individuality, Blaine is at his best when he's feeling grounded, feeling like he belongs.

Blaine in a group of people, Blaine having things planned out and organized and rehearsed, will outshine anyone, rise above all of them, become the brightest star the world has ever seen.

And sometimes he does envy him for it, thinks it must be nice, being able to do that.

But then, it's not an easier approach. Just a different one.

Maybe that's why they work well together, Kurt thinks, stepping into the spray of the shower and closing his eyes under the warm water. Kurt pushes when Blaine gets too comfortable and Blaine pulls him back to earth when Kurt feels like he's drifting away.

Blaine thrives on harmony, and he _is_ harmony as well, at least to Kurt, he's the safe haven after the chaos of the world and, sometimes, the chaos of his own mind.

He's getting dressed after his shower when a new thought occurs to him, and he shakes his head at himself with a smile as his heart leaps in his chest.

Blaine was also the first person, maybe the only person ever, to see harmony in him, the first person who looked at the discordant notes that make up Kurt Hummel and saw a beautifully arranged song. It's not a song Kurt is very familiar with, not when everything dissonant about him is that much more obvious. And he's proud of who he is, he really is. But sometimes when Blaine looks at him, he knows he can hear it, the beauty in the chaos, and nothing makes him feel more loved.

He needs Blaine's harmony as much as Blaine needs the tension created by his dissonance.

“What are you smiling at?” Blaine asks as Kurt emerges from the bathroom, wet hair hanging over his forehead.

Kurt walks over to him, leans over the back of the couch to kiss him. “Just thought about you.”

“In the shower?” Blaine looks upset. “You could have called me -”

“Oh my god, you have such a dirty little mind,” Kurt laughs. “And here I was thinking romantic thoughts about how much I love you -”

“Aww, I love you too,” Blaine assures him, cupping the back of his neck to kiss him again. “Does that mean we can get dirty again together later?”

“I just showered,” Kurt reminds him, straightening his back, turning for the kitchen, aware of Blaine's eyes following him.

“So?” Blaine asks. “Is that a yes?”

Kurt rolls his eyes, heaving a put-upon sigh. “You only married me for my body, didn't you?”

Blaine laughs. “Obviously. By the way, should we prepare a duet for the reunion?”

“Will the council let us sing it if no one lost a pet first?” Kurt asks, frowning.

“I'm sure something can be arranged,” Blaine promises. “It'll be fun, come on!”

“Our voices do go well together,” Kurt muses. “I guess it would be a shame to pass up the opportunity.”

“Also, I like singing with you,” Blaine points out, and Kurt hums his agreement, smiles. He'll always sing with Blaine. Always.


End file.
